Hatoe Hyūga
Hatoe Hyūga(日向ハトエ, Hyūga Hatoe) is a kunoichi from Konohagakure`s Hyūga clan. Background Hatoe is the first child of Shizuka Namida and Hyūga Tokuma, receiving a younger brother Akito two years later. She started train in Hyūga dojo since childhood and soon she demonstrated first progresses. Hatoe showed talent and confidence, she awakened Byakugan in early age. Her family left Hyūga estate after incident with Hyūga Akito, but Hatoe stayed with clan. After Academy graduation she was assigned to team with Ayu. And soon passed Chūnin Exams. Now Hatoe is considered one of the strongest Chūnin of her generation. Personality Hatoe is very strict and proud girl. She possesses unwavering determination - she chooses die without regrets, instead of falling into hopelessness. Although, she usually presents herself as a solemn and mature person, Hatoe can be rather childish at times. Hatoe is responsible, ambitious and hard-working. She is a pride of Hyūga clan and people predict a great future to her. She cares too much what her father and Hyuga members think. She is calm, sometimes can behaves arrogant. She is sly enough, but fair. Hatoe likes scaring friends by horror stories. Hatoe loves a lot her younger brother, but they don`t look very close. Hatoe and Akito speak with each other in courteous and official manner. Hatoe feels sorry Akito has no awaken Byakugan and that's why she considers necessary to work out for the both and protect Akito. As many of her peers she adores Seventh Hokage. For other genins Hatoe is scary and very severe senpai. Appearance Hatoe has short-length brown hair, the bang is hanging over her right eye and the featureless white eyes inherited by all Hyūga clan members. She also has two birthmarks under the left corner of his mouth. She wears the white kimono-shirt with long, loose sleeves and purple shorts. Hatoe keeps her forehead protector around her neck. Abilities Hatoe is a natural genius, her potential was noted ever since she was a child. Her growth-rate greatly impressed her entire clan, and by this reason her trainings are controlled by Hyuga Hanabi. Hatoe quickly learns and develop her skills. She isn`t good in Genjutsu, but she is very strong in close combat. Byakugan As a Hyūga, Hatoe possesses the Byakugan. As her father, Hatoe's has especially powerful eyes. With these eyes, she has a near-360° penetrative field of vision, as well as the ability to see through objects, the ability to see the chakra pathway system amongst other things. Taijutsu From a young age, Hatoe showed strong instincts in hand-to-hand combat. Because of rigorous training, Hatoe gradually became very proficient in Gentle Fist. Using the Hyūga's signature Gentle Fist fighting style, she can attack an opponent's chakra system directly, constricting or cutting off their chakra flow from only minimal contact. Hatoe can perform several of her clan's advanced hiden techniques, able to block or repel anything in her immediate vicinity using the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, or attack a target from a distance using the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm. Boil Release Hatoe inherited Boil Release from her mother. Boil Release, allows her to simultaneously use water and fire natures to release a corrosive mist that can melt almost anything it touches. All potential in ninjutsu are unknown, because she used Boil Release technique only once. Stats Video Games Hatoe Hyuga is a playable character in the following video game: Trivia *"Hatoe" (鳩獲) means "pigeon" + "caught". *Hatoe`s hobby is narration of horror stories. *Her favourite food is stewed pork in chilli sauce, her least favourite food is onigiri with umeboshi. Quotes (To Hanabi) "The fate isn`t road you can get off so easy. I always knew what I should to do, so I came back. This is where I belong." (About Akito) "He always relied on others, but no one will help him, unless he can help himself. When he understands this, he will be able to change." References Hatoe Hyūga is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Luchi26 on deviantART. Category:DRAFT